Choices
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Epps has escaped from prison and is out for revenge.  Written before Man in the Cell, obviously.  Angst with a side of fluff!  BB
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I wrote this story before 'The Man in the Cell'. I know Epps is dead, but this one didn't work with any other bad guy!**

**I hope you like it, it was one of my favorites!**

"How long ago? And you're just informing me now?" Booth didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. He was pacing his office, trying to stifle the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Howard Epps is extremely dangerous, especially to me and my partner! I should have been notified as soon as he was discovered missing!" Booth stopped and grabbed his keys off his desk, and practically ran out the door. "Look, I don't want to hear your excuses! Just keep me informed!" Booth snapped his phone closed, his thoughts drifting back to the last time they had seen Epps.

_'We're done with you. You're never gonna see us again.' _

_'I'm pretty sure you're wrong about that Agent Booth.' _

Now the psycho was loose. Booth knew that getting away wasn't going to be his top priority. He was going to want revenge

"Booth." Cullen stopped him just as he was about to step into the elevator. "You got the call?"

"Yeah. I'm heading over to the Jeffersonian now."

Cullen nodded. "Good. I'll make a call, get security over there to lock the place down."

"Thank you, sir." Booth entered the elevator, the door closed, and once again he was alone with his thoughts. He opened his phone, and dialed her number. If anything happened to her...

BBB

Brennan closed the file and sat back in her chair. Another set of remains from limbo identified, another family able to have closure. Now she was looking forward to getting home, taking a long hot shower, and going to bed early. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and she hoped the shower and a glass of wine would help tonight. She stood up and reached for her purse, just as her cell phone rang. "Brennan."

"Bones, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way there. Don't go anywhere until I get there."

"Booth? What's going on?" His voice seemed odd. Brennan had a feeling her plans were going to change. "Do we have a case?"

"Epps escaped."

Those two words erased all thoughts of a quiet evening from her mind. "How?"

"I don't know." Booth reached the SUV, hopped in, and started toward the Jeffersonian. "I don't have all the details yet. Look, Cullen is calling security over there, make sure they have everything locked down and under control. Just make sure you tell the squints. Nobody leaves." He only heard silence. "Bones?"

"Yeah, okay...I...I will."

Booth hated to hear the fear in her voice. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Temperance. We'll find him. I promise."

Brennan hung up the phone, remembering the last time they had dealt with Epps. She had killed his accomplice. She hadn't had a choice, he was going to kill Booth, but Epps had taunted her with the fact that she had killed another human being. He had asked her how it felt to kill someone. She had tried to get over it, to push it out of her mind as much as possible, and with the help of Booth, and Jasper, she had, but now it was all coming back to her. She turned and walked out of her office. Right now she needed to find the others and let them know.

BBB

Booth flashed his badge at security, walked through the doors, and headed to Bones' office. He knew she was reliving the last time they had dealt with Epps. His stomach tightened in anger, thinking of what that bastard had put her through. He was not going to let him do it again.

His cell phone rang just as he reached her office. He saw her, sitting on the sofa, and he wanted go to her, to put his arms around her, to promise her that everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn't ignore the phone. He pulled it from his pocket, watching her as she stood up and turned toward him. "Booth."

"Daddy?"

"Parker?" Booth was confused. Why would Parker be calling him? "Look, buddy, Daddy can't talk right now, but..." His words were cut off.

"Do you know what I love most about children, Agent Booth? How trusting they are."

Fear flooded through him, and the blood drained from his face as he listened to Epps' voice. "If you hurt one hair on his head, I..."

Epps laughed, cutting off the threat. "Now why would I want to do that? At least not yet."

"What do you want?" Booth gripped the phone, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Right now, I just want to make you suffer, Agent Booth. We'll get into the rest later."

"You son of a..." The line went dead.

**Okay, I know I don't have to tell you! You know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews! Obviously this one is a lot angstier (is that even a word?!) than most of my other fics!**

Brennan looked at Booth's face, fear settling in the pit of her stomach. "Booth?"

"He has my son" he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oh, God, Booth! I..." She didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at this. He was the one who always knew the right thing to say, to do. She reached out and took his hand.

Booth looked up at her, and she could see the fear in his eyes. "Rebecca. I have to see her, to tell her..." He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. He couldn't fall apart now. He had to save Parker. "Stay here. I'll have agents dispatched here, just in case."

"No. I'm going with you."

"Bones.."

"Don't argue. I'm going." Somehow she knew that he needed her with him. "I'm your partner, and I want to help you."

Booth ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." He led the way out of the office.

"Bren, what's going on?" Angela walked over to them. "Where are you going?"

Booth didn't stop, just kept going towards the door. "Ang, I have to go. Epps... he has Parker."

"Oh my God!"

"I'll call when I know more." Brennan turned and followed Booth out the door.

BBB

They walked up the steps to Rebecca's, Brennan's mind focused on Booth. He had been nearly silent on the way there, except for the short conversation he had had with Cullen, letting him know what was going on, and arranging for the forensics team to meet them. She had tried to get him to talk to her, but he wouldn't.

Booth knocked, and a few moments later the door opened. Rebecca stood there, and a look of confusion passed across her face. "Seeley? What are you doing here? Did you need to see Parker?"

Booth just stared at her. He didn't know how to tell her.

"He's upstairs playing in his room. You can see him for a few minutes if you'd like."

Booth felt hope flare up in his chest. Maybe this was a lie, something Epps had come up with just to mess with him. But no, he had heard Parker, heard his voice...

"Rebecca, I... I need to..." He took a deep breath. "When's the last time you saw Parker?"

"What do you mean?" He was acting really strange. It was starting to scare her. "We got home about an hour ago, I sent him up to his room, and I started to make supper.. Look what's going on, Seeley?"

Booth pushed past her, and ran up the stairs to his son's room.

"Dr. Brennan, what's going on? What is wrong with Seeley?"

Brennan just stood there, wondering what she should say.

"Rebecca?" Drew walked in from the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Dr. Brennan. What brings you here?"

"Drew, Seeley's upstairs, he needed to see Parker for some reason, but I don't know exactly what's going on."

"Parker... He's been... kidnapped." Booth walked slowly down the stairs, stumbling over the words. "About 20 minutes ago, I got a call from..."

Rebecca grabbed Drew's arm. "No! That's not possible! He's upstairs!"

"Rebecca..."

"No!" She spun around, running toward the stairs. "Parker?!"

"Rebecca!" She turned back to look at him. "He's...he's not there."

"What happened! Who took him?!" She walked up to him. Her eyes grew hard. "Someone you put away? Someone who wants to get back at you, who wants revenge?!" She was shouting now. "You did this! It's your fault! I knew I should never have let you see him!" Drew grabbed her and pulled her to him, trying to calm her. "Rebecca, please. You know he would never..." She collapsed in his arms, sobbing.

Booth just stood there, not responding, not disagreeing, then turned and walked back up the stairs to Parker's room. It was his fault. He had known something like this could happen, and he had done nothing to prevent it. He felt the blame weighing him down.  
The feel of her hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her, his partner, his friend.

"Booth, she's just upset. She didn't mean it..."

"She's right." The words, spoken without emotion, made her blood run cold.

"No, she's not! Booth, this is NOT your fault! It's Epps' fault, and I'm not going to let you stand here and blame yourself! That is not going to get Parker back!" She pulled him to face her, and took his hands. "And we are going to get him back."

"I...don't know what to do." He looked so lost, he was breaking her heart. Instinct kicked in, and she pulled him into her arms, and held him. He clung to her, like he would never let go, his body shaking with sobs. She held him, like he had held her so many times before, and did her best to comfort him.

BBB

"I'm sorry sir. There's nothing much here." The forensics team was finishing up with Parker's room. We took some trace evidence from the windowsill, and we'll run it through the lab."

Booth fought the urge to grab the agent and shake him. He knew they were doing the best they could, but it was driving him crazy, not being in control, not being able to do anything. He pulled out his cell phone and checked it for the hundreth time. Why hadn't he called back? Did that mean..? No! He wasnt' going to think that way. It wasn't helping. "All right, just get back to me as soon as you have anything." He turned and looked for Bones. He had to get out of here.

She was standing by the door, watching him. He walked over. "Bones, come on, let's go."

"Seeley, wait." Rebecca stopped him as he was about to leave.

"Rebecca...I'm sorry.."

"No, Seeley. I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean what I said." Her eyes were red from crying, and her voice was hoarse. "It's not your fault."

"No, you were right. I..."

"No!" She took his hand. "I... I was just upset. I don't blame you, I know how much you love Parker, that you would never put him in danger, and I would never, never keep you apart. I..." Tears filled her eyes, and her voice broke.

"Hey." He squeezed her hand. "I'm going to find him. I promise." He hugged her. "I promise" he repeated.

"I know you will" she whispered. She stepped back. "Let me know, okay?"

"I will." He turned and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this one's for jerseybones, but don't get too spoiled! I really was only gonna post 2 a day, but she made me! lol!**

**btw, thanks so much, everyone, for your reviews! I must sound like a broken record, but I have to thank you all!**

"I'm going to drop you off at the lab, then.."

"No." Brennan stopped as they reached the SUV. "Look, we need to go to the lab, but after that, I want to go with you."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Booth opened the door, and got in the car.

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying with you."

"Bones, look, you'll be safe at the lab. Besides..."

"I need to be here Booth. I'm not worried about me. I'm fine. I...I just want to help you find Parker." _And make sure you don't do anything crazy, _she thought to herself.

Booth turned toward the Jeffersonian. "I just don't understand why he hasn't called me back. I.."

He was interrupted by Brennan's phone. "Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan. So nice to hear your voice." Brennan reached over to signal to Booth. "Where are you? What have you done with Parker?"

Booth pulled over, and tried to grab the phone from her. She pulled away and held up her hand. He grabbed his phone. He wanted to see if they could trace the call.

"How's Agent Booth? Is he suffering?"

"You..."

"You know, I wanted it to be you." Brennan's heart seemed to stop at his words. "I know how he feels about you, how he always needs to protect you. But the security at your lab is too good."

"What do you want?"

"Besides making Agent Booth suffer? I'm not sure. How about you make me an offer, and I'll see if it's worth it." She couldn't seem to catch her breath. "Think about it."

"Wait!"

"I'll talk to you later."

Brennan slowly closed the phone. She looked over at Booth, who was still on the phone. "They're trying to trace the location. What did he say? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just...he's going to call back. He didn't say anything specific. Just that he... he wants you to suffer." She couldn't tell him what Epps' had said. He would get more upset than he was already.

Booth turned his attention back to the phone. "Yeah? You can't be any more specific?" He listened for a moment. "Look, I don't care what Cullen said! You make sure you call me with any information!" He closed the phone, and turned to Brennan. "Cullen's trying to keep me out of the investigation!"

"He has a point, Booth. You're too involved..."

"Of course I'm involved! He has my son!"

"Booth.."

"He's not going to win this time, Bones! Whatever sick game he's playing, it's the end."

She reached over and took his hand. "I know."

Booth took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage that was building in him. He had to find Parker first. Then he would worry about punishing Epps'.

Brennan saw him relax, and she breathed a little easier. "Were they able to get a location of the call?"

"It was a cell phone. They narrowed down the signal to a three mile radius." He rubbed a hand over his face. "We need to narrow it down. There are too many places in the area that he could be." He pulled the SUV back on to the road.

"We will."

Booth gripped the steering wheel. He felt so helpless, he needed to do something but he didn't know what. "So, if you're not staying there, what do you need to go back to the lab for?"

Brennan gave him a smile, and pulled out an evidence bag from her pocket. "I need to see what Hodgins can find out from a sample of the trace evidence your forensics team found."

He looked at her increduously. "You knew Cullen was going to pull me off the case, didn't you?"

She just smiled at him.

"I knew there was a reason I lo..." He stopped and looked away.

"A reason you what?"

"Never mind." He couldn't believe what he had almost said. "Listen...thanks Bones."

BBB

Zack, Hodgins, and Angela were in the lounge when Booth and Brennan got back to the lab. Angela jumped up when they came in. "Is there any news?"

"Maybe." She pulled out the evidence bag. "Listen, Hodgins, we need you to check this trace evidence that was collected from Parker's room. We need to find out where Epps' is." She handed the bag to him.

"I'm on it." Hodgins grabbed the bag and rushed off to his office. Zack followed him out. "I'll go see if I can help."

"I'm going to go call Cullen, see if they found out anything. He's got to give me something." He turned and walked out.

Angela looked at Brennan. "How is he?"

"I don't know." Brennan walked over and sat down. "I'm afraid that when he finds Epps, he's going to do something bad."

Angela sat down beside her. "Just stay with him, okay? You're his voice of reason. That's all you can do." She sighed. "What does Epps want, anyway?"

"He wants to hurt Booth." Brennan almost told her about the phone call, then decided against it.

"He won't hurt Parker, right? I mean, he never hurt kids. He kills women."

"He didn't want Parker, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She paused. "Booth would never forgive himself if anything happened to Parker." She looked at Angela. "I just... I don't know what to do for him."

Angela took her hand. "You're already doing it, sweetie. Just being there for him is enough."

"Thanks Ang."

Angela stood up. "I'm going to go check on the guys." She turned and headed off to Hodgins' office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, a nice long chapter for you! Thanks again, everyone!**

Booth was sitting on the sofa in her office when she walked in. He was leaning over, elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He had taken off his jacket and thrown it over the arm of the sofa. She could read the tension in his body. She walked over to him. "What did Cullen say?" she asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Not much." He had known she was there. Even with everything going on, he could still sense her presence.

"He'll call. He will." She stood behind him, wishing she knew what to say. He sat back, rubbing his face with his hands. "Booth, maybe you should go home."

"Bones..."

"Just for a little while. Change, maybe get something to eat. Rest a little." He looked up at her. "Look, I'll go with you, if you want me to. Hodgins will call when he finds something."

Booth knew she was right. He wasn't doing Parker any good if he was too tired to focus. "Yeah, okay." He stood up.

She could see that he wanted her with him, but he didn't want to ask. "Just let me go tell Hodgins where we'll be."

Booth watched her leave. It was amazing how they knew each other so well, what they each needed. It was one reason they worked so well together. That and the fact that they had totally different styles, which seemed to compliment each other. He didn't know what he would do without her.

BBB

"Ang." Brennan walked up behind her friend.

"Hey, sweetie. Zack and Hodgins are deep in thought, so I didn't want to disturb them."

"Booth and I are going back to his apartment for a while. I'm going to try to get him to rest." She sighed. "I'm not sure I'll be able to, but I'm going to try."

"I wish you luck with that. I'll call as soon as we know anything."

"Thanks. I just..." Brennan stopped.

"What, sweetie?" Angela knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

Brennan knew she couldn't tell her what Epps' really wanted. "Nothing."

Angela knew that there was no use prying. "Just stay with him. Make sure he stays calm."

"The thing is, Ang, if I was in his position, I'd want to kill Epps. And I don't know if I'll be able to stop him. Epps deserved to die for what he's done, but it seems like that day is never going to come. Things keep coming up, appeals, new charges, and then something like this happens."

"I know."

"Who's to say that when we find him, he won't just escape again?"

Angela didn't know what to say. She squeezed Brennan's hand. "We'll call you."

BBB

Booth stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his body. He closed his eyes, images playing through his mind. The first time he had held Parker in his arms. His laughter. Taking him to the park. And the way Parker looked at him, so trusting, knowing that his daddy would keep him safe. He had failed this time. Sobs wracked his body, as the tears he shed mixed with the spray of water. Please, God, please. Don't take my son.

Brennan paced the living room, one thought running through her mind. It should have been me. Epps had told her he would have come for her, but it was too risky. It was her fault that he had taken Parker. No, she wasn't going to do this. She had told Booth the truth. It was Epps' fault, but that didn't change the fact that Parker was in danger. She knew what she had to do, she just wasn't sure how yet.

She looked up as Booth emerged from the bedroom. He had changed from his suit to a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still damp from the shower, and the look in his eyes had changed from haunted to determined, but she could still see the exhaustion evident in his features.

"Have you heard anything yet from Hodgins?"

"Not yet." She walked over to the sofa. "You should try to get some rest."

"I can't." He walked over to the window, looking out into the night. "Why hasn't he called?"

She walked over and reached for him, pulling him to the sofa. "Please, Booth. At least sit down."

He sat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "What is he waiting for? What does he want?"

She sat down beside him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He could read the concern in them. "He will call. But you're not going to do Parker any good if you don't get some sleep." She reached over and gently rubbed his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles.

Booth closed his eyes again, trying to put everything out of his mind except the feel of her hands. She was right. Worrying about Parker wasn't helping. He just had to wait.

BBB

The ringing of his cell phone startled him out of a light doze. Brennan stirred beside him. He grabbed the phone, looking at the clock in the process. Only 45 minutes had passed, but he felt 10 times better.  
"Booth"

"Daddy?"

"Parker?! Are you okay?"

"I wanna come home, daddy, but the bad man won't let me!" Booth could hear the fear in his sons voice.

"I'm going to get you out of there, okay, buddy. I promise. I.."

"See Agent Booth. I haven't hurt him."

Booth gripped the phone. "Let him go, Epps, and maybe I won't kill you!"

Brennan took his hand, hoping he wouldn't say something he would regret.

"Now, now, Agent Booth. You should watch that temper of yours. It could get you into trouble."

Booth was fighting for control. He wanted to jump through the phone, and strangle him. "What do you want?!"

"Ask your partner. She's the key."

"What in the hell are you talking about?! The key to what?!"

"The key to getting your son back. We'll talk again soon."

"Epps!" The line was dead. Booth closed the phone, and turned to her.

"What? What did he say?"

"More of his cryptic messages. He said to ask you what he wants. That you're the key."

Brennan winced and looked away.

"Did he say anything when you talked to him?"

What could she say? She couldn't tell him. "I..." The ringing of her cell phone interruppted her. "Brennan"

"I checked throught he samples you sent me." Hodgins' voice was excited. "Based on what I found, we're looking for an abandonded bakery. I have Zack checking now."

Brennan listened, motioning to Booth for a pen and paper. "Zack's getting an address for us." She waited. "Okay, thanks Zack." She hung up the phone and handed the paper with the address to Booth. "It's an abandonded bakery in the city. Hodgins says the trace evidence leads there."

Booth grabbed his jacket and keys. "Okay, let's go."

Brennan followed him out the door. "Booth, you've got to call Cullen. You can't do this alone."

"I know. I'll call him on the way."

**Next chapter will be up tonight, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I haven't had time to check the comments yet, but I will! Bring on the angst! lol!**

They pulled up behind the abandonded building. It was a small two-story building, windows and front door boarded shut. One small door opened out into the alley. For a moment, Booth's mind flashed back to the day Kenton had kidnapped Bones. He remembered the fear, the pain. He had almost lost her then, but he had saved her. Now it was Parker in danger.

She glanced over at him. He was too quiet. "So, Cullen's on the way?"

"Yeah. He wasn't happy with me, or you, but our forensics team still hadn't found anything, so he couldn't say too much." He checked his watch. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Brennan wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't brought up Epps' phone call again, and neither had she. She knew what Epps wanted, but she couldn't tell Booth. She was the only one who could get Parker out of there, she just needed to find a way without Booth knowing.

Booth opened the car door. "They're here."

She had to hand it to them. They were definately discreet. She hadn't even known they were there. They wouldn't want Epps to be aware of them. She opened her door, and got out.

Booth was arguing quietly with Cullen. "I'm going in there to find my son!"

"Booth, you need to let them handle it. You're too emotionally involved."

"Of course I'm involved! He's my son! I..."

"Booth." He turned to look at her. She laid a hand on his arm. "You need to.." Once again she was interruppted by his phone.

"Booth."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Epps' voice was slightly panicked. "How did you find me?"

Booth looked around. How did he know? He could barely see the agents in the darkness. "What are you..."

"Don't play games with me, Agent Booth! Don't try to come in here, or your son will die!"

"Epps' listen to me.."

"This is my game, Agent Booth, not yours! I make the rules, and I'm calling the shots!"

Brennan didn't know what Epps was saying, but she heard the fear in Booth's voice.

"What do you want?" Booth wanted to jump through the phone and strangle him. "You've got to tell me what you want."

"Soon, Agent Booth. Soon." The line went dead.

BBB

Parker looked up at the bad man. He was talking to his daddy, saying bad things. He hadn't wanted to go with him, but the bad man had come in through his window, and made him smell something funny, and he had gone to sleep. When he woke up, he was here in this spooky building with no lights. The bad man made him talk to his daddy, but then took the phone away. Parker didn't want to be afraid, he wanted to be like his daddy, and his daddy was never afraid. His daddy was brave, and he put the bad guys in jail. But he was afraid, and he just wanted to go home.

The bad man came over to him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. His daddy was going to come and get him, put the man in jail. He just had to be brave. He knew his daddy would save him.

BBB

Brennan watched Booth. He was talking to Cullen and the other agents, trying to figure out what to do next. She had to get in there. She knew that the only way he would let Parker go would be if she switched places with him. No sooner had the thought formed, than her phone rang. Instinctively she knew it was Epps. She slowly inched away from Booth, and grabbed her phone.  
"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan. I imagine this was your doing. Agent Booth isn't smart enough to find me without your help."

"He's a lot smarter than you seem to give him credit for." Epps just laughed. "If I come in there, you'll let him go?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. Women are much more fun than little boys."

Brennan shivered at his words. "If this is a trick, make no mistake, I will kill you."

"Now, Dr. Brennan. When have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?" Epps' chuckled at his own joke. "I'll be waiting."

Brennan hung up. She glanced over at Booth. He was talking to Rebecca, who had somehow managed to find out where they were. No one was paying any attention to her. She started walking across the alley, through the darkness. She was almost to the door, when one of the agents spotted her. "Dr. Brennan?" She didn't stop.

Booth looked up at the sound of her name. He saw her walking towards the door. "Bones?" What was she doing? Suddenly, fear shot through him as realization dawned. _'Ask your partner. She's the key.'_  
"Bones!" He lunged forward. Cullen grabbed him and held him back. "Bones!" He yelled again. She didn't look back, just kept moving towards the door. "Temperance!"

She paused at the sound of her name. She turned and caught his gaze, pleading with him to understand.

"Temperance, don't..."

She gave him a small smile, turned and walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of short, but I'll make up for it, and post the next chapter a little later! Thanks so much for all you reviews! I love coming home and checking the computer, and I've got like 15 emails with reviews! You guys ROCK!**

Brennan walked through the shadowy room, following the glow of a lantern set on the floor. It cast an eerie glow over the room. The room was filled with bakery equipment, covered with layers of dust. Her eyes were drawn to a small shape cowering in the corner of the room.

"Parker!" She ran to him, crouching down beside him, and taking him into her arms.

"Dr. Bones!" The little boy threw his arms around her, hugging her tight. "The bad man won't take me home! He yelled at my daddy!"

"It's okay, Parker." She looked over his shoulder.

Epps stood over them, a gun in his hand. "How sweet." he said sarcastically.

Brennan looked back at Parker. "I need you to do something for me, Parker. Your daddy is outside. I need you to go and find him."

"You too, Dr. Bones! You gotta come too." He stood up and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her with him.

"Parker, listen to me. I'll be out soon, but right now you have to go."

"No!" Parker shook his head, his dirty blonde curls bouncing. "I won't leave you, daddy wouldn't leave you!"

Epps smiled down at her. "Well, if he doesn't want to leave you..."

Brennan ignored him. "It's okay, Parker. I'll be okay. I promise." She gave him another quick hug. "Now go. Don't look back Parker, just go out the door. Your daddy's out there, and he'll take care of you."

Parker looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise." She watched him walk away, her heart breaking for what he had gone through. She felt Epps next to her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back with him. She hoped that Parker would do as she asked, and not look back. She felt the cold steel of handcuffs as he slipped one around her right wrist, attaching the other one to one of the huge ovens behind her.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Brennan, but I can't have you trying to get away now, can I?"

Brennan closed her eyes. It was up to her now.

BBB

Booth stared at the door. He should have known. Epps had always been obsessed with Bones. That's who he had been after all along. It had never been about Parker. His feelings wavered between fear and anger. Why hadn't she told him? They could have worked out something. They could have.. well, he didn't know, but he would have found a way.

His breath caught as the door opened. In the lights from the vehicles illuminating the alley, he saw the small figure of his son. "Parker!"

Parker paused for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the light, then started running. "Daddy!" He reached Booth and jumped into his arms, the tears he had held back now running down his cheeks. Booth felt tears sting his own eyes as he held him.

"Daddy, I knew you would come, the bad man has Dr. Bones, she wouldn't come with me! I didn't want to go, but she said I had to!"

"I know, buddy, I know. It's going to be okay." Booth looked at his son. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Parker just shook his head.

"Parker!" Rebecca came running up to them. "Oh, thank God!" Booth handed him to her.

"Mommy!" Rebecca took him in her arms, whispering words of comfort to him.

Booth felt the anger welling up inside him. Epps was not going to get away with this. He pulled the phone from his pocket, waiting for the call he knew would come. When it did, he answered, his voice like steel.

"You are going down this time, Howie."

Epps chuckled. "Let the games begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much, everyone! All your comments are much appreciated! **

**Just a little Buffy/Angel trivia: I want to see if anyone can spot a quote by Angel in this chapter. I didn't start out to write one, but when I was trying to come up with this particular line, it popped into my head, and I thought it worked, so I went with it. Bonus points if you can tell me the episode he said it in! I'll even give you a hint, it was from BtVS, not Angel. (Really, I just want to see how many people out there need to get a life besides me!)**

"So nice of you to join me, Dr. Brennan."

"As if I had a choice."

"Of course you had a choice." Epps paused. "You chose to come to me." He walked toward her, and she took a step back, as far as the handcuffs would let her. "I am curious about something, though. Did your partner help you with your choice, or did you choose on your own?"

Brennan looked down at the floor, not saying anything.

Epps smiled. "You didn't confide in Agent Booth, did you? Tell me, were you afraid that he wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself? Or were you more afraid that he would?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You don't know anything about him, or me! These sick little games you play? You're not going to win this time!"

"Oh, but Dr. Brennan, I always win." He reached out to touch her face, and she jerked away. "We're going to have so much fun."

He turned around and walked a few steps away. "Well, I guess since you found me, I'm going to have to change the game somewhat." He turned back to face her. "But first, I think I'll let him squirm just a little bit longer."

BBB

"Look, sir, it's got to be me! I'm the only one he's going to talk to!"

Cullen shook his head. "Booth, nothing's changed. You're too close to this. It's personal for you."

"Of course it's personal! That's the point! He made it personal. He's not after a clean escape. It's about revenge. It's a game to him." He took a deep breath. "And I'm the only one that can play it."

Cullen knew he was right, but he wasn't sure he could trust him to stay focused. "Booth..."

"Look, you've got his cell number, but he won't answer when you call, right? I'm telling you, I'm the only one he's going to talk to!"

"All right. But you've got to play this straight. I can't let you make this a personal vendetta against him. Save Dr. Brennan, and CAPTURE Epps. That's it. No revenge."

Booth looked away.

"Booth?!"

"Yeah, okay. Your way. I got it."

Cullen was afraid that this was a mistake, but Booth was right. Epps wasn't going to talk to anyone else. "Agent Richards?"

An agent stepped away from the group. "Yes sir?"

"I need Epps' phone number for Agent Booth."

Richards handed the paper to Booth. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

BBB

"You know, Dr. Brennan, it seems like every time we meet, something goes wrong for me. You break my wrist, you killed my friend. I figure you owe me. And I intend to collect." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly toward him. The action jerked her right wrist painfully against the handcuff, causing her to cry out. "Hurts, doesn't it? If you struggle enough, you just might break it. Then you'd know just how it feels."

Brennan pulled her arm from his grasp. "Do you really think that Booth is going to let you go, after what you did to his son?"

"What about what I do to you, Dr. Brennan?" He ran the barrel of the gun slowly down her cheek. "Aren't you afraid of that?"

Brennan pulled away from him. "You don't scare me. I..." She was interuppted by the ringing of the phone.

Epps sighed, picking it up and looking at the display. "Well, I see they finally got the message." He opened the phone. "Agent Booth. Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Look, Epps..."

"I was just telling Dr. Brennan that you two seem to cause me problems at every turn. Did you know that my wife left me since the last time I saw you?"

"Hadn't made plans to weep over that one."

"Now, Agent Booth..."

"Two things, Howie. One, I want to know exactly what you want, and I want to know now. Two, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." His voice was dead calm. "Don't think for one second that I'm joking."

"Oh, I don't doubt your sincerity, Agent Booth. But you're not going to get close enough to do anything. I'm calling the shots here. What I want is a car, and, well, I don't know. I guess we're going to need some money." He turned to her. "How about it, Dr. Brennan? Or maybe I should say, Temperance. Will two million cover it?"

Booth gripped the phone. "You..."

"I suggest you find a way to make it happen. I know it's the middle of the night, so I'll give you some time." He paused, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Temperance and I have a lot to catch up on." He closed the phone, and looked over at her. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

BBB

Booth snapped his phone shut. He felt like he had traded one nightmare for another. He couldn't stand that bastard speaking her name, and if he touched her... Epps was going to pay.

"Seeley."

Booth turned and saw Rebecca. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked exhausted. "Parker...is he okay?"

"He's okay. He's sleeping. We're taking him home. I just wanted to.." Rebecca paused. "What Dr. Brennan did..."

"I know." Booth rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"Well.. I know you'll get her back. I just.." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. As much as she was relieved that Parker was okay, her heart ached for Seeley, and what he was still going through. "Call me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. And thanks, Rebecca."

She smiled, then turned and walked back to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulations to myralee8 for guessing correctly! I'm glad I'm not the only one who needs a life! lol!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they make my day! **

Booth sat in the SUV, eyes heavy, muscles aching, watching the sun come up. He hadn't heard from Epps since he had given him his demands, and he was frantic with worry. He wanted to charge in there and rescue her, but he knew he couldn't. He just had to keep praying that she could take care of herself until he could get her out. He had called Hodgins after he had talked to Epps. As soon as he could get to the bank, Jack would get the money, and bring it here. Not that Booth intended to let him get farther than the parking lot.

His mind kept going back to what she had done. She had traded her life for his sons', as if her life meant nothing to him. No hesitation, no discussion, she had made a choice, and he didn't know why. He did, however, know why she hadn't told him. She knew he would never have let her do it.

He glanced at his watch. 6:10 AM. Only 5 minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. He leaned forward and laid his head on the steering wheel. In the army, he had sometimes waited motionless for hours, waiting for his target, but this... This had been the longest night of his life.

BBB

Brennan's wrist was raw and swollen from the handcuff. With every movement, pain shot through her arm. She was sitting on the floor, her back propped against the oven Epps had cuffed her to. Sunlight was beginning to creep in through the boards on the windows.

Epps had taunted her for a while, then had pretty much left her alone. She could barely see him in the shadows on the other side of the room. He hadn't tried to touch her again. Threatening her had seemed to be enough for him, at least so far. Hurting Booth was the most important thing to him. Or maybe he believed Booth's threat. Either way, she was grateful.

She didn't know how long she sat there, dozing off and on, always jerked awake by some sound or movement, or by the pain in her wrist.

Booth. She hated hurting him. She had seen the pain and fear in his eyes, but she had had to do it. Parker was so little, he didn't know what was happening. And he couldn't fight back. She could, and she would, as soon as she got the opportunity. Epps might think he won a victory, getting her in here, but he was in for a big shock. She'd lost enough in her life. She wasn't losing this time.

BBB

Angela hopped out of the car almost before it stopped moving. "Booth!" She ran over to him, noticing the fear and exhaustion etched in his features.

"Hey, Angela."

"Oh my God! Booth, what was she thinking? I told her not to let YOU do anything stupid! I guess I should have been more worried about her!" She suddenly stopped, realizing what she was saying. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean..." She reached up and hugged him.

Booth knew what she meant. "It's okay, Angela."

"Parker's okay though, right?" She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's okay." He smiled slightly. "He didn't want to leave without 'Dr. Bones' though. He looked over her shoulder at Hodgins, who was walking towards them, a briefcase in his hand.

He let go of Angela. "Jack, thanks. I..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Anything for Dr. Brennan." He handed Booth the briefcase.

"Don't worry. He's not getting away. Not this time. I guarantee it."

Cullen walked over to them. "Okay, Booth. The car's here, and you have the money. When he comes out, you're not going to do anything. We'll take care of it."

Booth shook his head. "You don't get it. Bones is not going to let him use her. We have to be ready for..."

"There's no 'we', Booth. I told you, let us handle it!"

"Look, she's not going down without a fight!"

"Dr. Brennan's not stupid enough to..." Booth gave Cullen a look. "Yeah, okay. I get your point." Cullen sighed. "What do you think she's going to do?"

Angela stepped over to them. "She's going to kick his ass."

**There you go! Next chapter will be up later! Now, you know what to do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it, the end scene is what I had a vision of when I started this fic, I hope you think it's not too ooc.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I want to thank all my readers, even if you're not reviewing, I hope you're enjoying the story! **

Booth pulled out his cell phone. He prayed that she wouldn't do anything stupid, but he knew her too well to think that she would just let Epps go without a fight. He was running on adreneline and caffeine, and his heart was pounding as he flipped open his phone. One last time, he told himself. He dialed the number.

BBB

The ringing of the phone in the nearly silent room startled Brennan. This was it. She got to her feet slowly, ignoring the pain in her wrist. Epps voice floated across the room.

"Agent Booth. I trust you have everything ready for me?"

"It's here. Now, you bring Dr. Brennan out, and we switch."

Epps laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? No, we do this my way. You drive us, and when I'm sure we're not being followed, I'll let you both go."

"No way, Epps. Dr. Brennan stays here."

"I think you're forgetting something. My game, my rules. She comes along." He hung up before Booth could answer. He turned, and she was staring at him, and there was something in her eyes he couldn't identify.

"Time to go, Temperance." He walked over to her, carrying the gun loosely in his hand. "I'm going to take off the handcuffs now, but you'd better be good. I wouldn't want to have to break that pretty wrist of yours." He noticed the bruises and small cuts on her arm. "That must hurt. I warned you about struggling."

He took out the key, and unlocked the cuffs, immediately grabbing her right arm and twisting it up behind her back. Pain shot up her arm, and she cried out. He got behind her, grabbed her, and pushed her forward, keeping the gun pointed at her head with his right hand, while twisting her right arm with his left. "Don't get any ideas, Temperance. You know I won't have any problems killing you. Or your partner."

Guns were aimed at the door from every direction. Booth watched as the door slowly opened. Temperance was pushed out, followed by Epps. Booth felt the adreneline rush through him. He tried to look at her face, to read her thoughts, but all he could see was the gun at her temple.

The sunlight was blinding after the darkness of the bakery. Brennan blinked against the glare, trying to adjust her eyes to the change. When she did, the first thing she saw was Booth. His gun was trained on Epps, but she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Let her go, Epps, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Epps looked around at all the agents. "That wasn't the arrangement, Agent Booth."

Brennan could hear the confidence in Epps' voice start to waver. The gun in his hand shook slightly. This was it. It was now or never. _Look at me, Booth_. Her eyes caught his, and she willed him to understand what she was trying to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"Epps, you're not leaving with her! It's just going to be..."

Epps' gun had moved away from her as Booth talked to him. With her left hand, she reached up and grabbed his wrist, twisting it, forcing him to drop the gun. At the same time, she used all her strength to flip him over her shoulder and slammed to the ground. When he looked up, four agents were standing over him, guns pointed at his head.

Brennan stood there, cradling her arm, staring at Booth. He stood over Epps, and the look on his face terrified her. "Booth!" He didn't flinch, didn't even seem to hear her.

"You son of a bitch!" Booth's gun didn't waver, his finger on the trigger.

Cullen pushed his way toward them. "Agent Booth! Stand down!"

"You think that you can take my son, my partner, threaten them and me, and I'm going to let you just walk away?!"

Brennan shook her head at Cullen, who was closing the distance to Booth. "Booth, listen to me."

Booth went on. It was as if he didn't even know she was there. "There is no justice for you, Epps. But there is vengence." His voice was hard.

"Go ahead, Agent Booth. I know you feel it. Give in to the feeling, and pull the trigger!"

"Booth, don't!" She thought she saw something in his eyes. "This is what he wants! Don't let him win!" She took a step closer. "Give me the gun."

"He deserves to die!"

Brennan was desperate. She couldn't let him do this. "Seeley."

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to startle him. "Please, Seeley. Give me the gun." She reached out to him. "Please." she whispered.

"Temperance?" His body slowly relaxed and his arms fell to his sides. He turned to her.

One of the other agents had started to pull Epps up off the ground. "You coward! You think you won?! I'll find a way out! You'll never be done with me!"

Booth started to turn back to him.

"Don't listen to him." Brennan reached out and touched his face, turning it back to her. She reached for his gun.

Booth saw the concern in her eyes. "It's allright. I'm..." Booth saw the concern turn to fear as she looked over his shoulder.

Brennan looked at Epps. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Epps attacked the agent who was trying to cuff him. He wrenched the gun out of his hand. He started toward Booth and Brennan, aiming the gun. "Say goodbye, Agent Booth!"

With no hesitation, Booth turned, raised his gun, and fired. Epps was dead before he hit the ground. He stood over him, staring. Brennan reached out, and gently took the gun from his hand. "It's over" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think!**

**I have two more chapters left, so I will finish this up tomorrow!**

"Booth, just go home, okay? We'll handle it." Cullen was worried about him. "Your report can wait."

Booth rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He started to leave, then paused and turned back. "Look, sir, I.."

Cullen shook his head. "You did what you had to do."

"I know, but before.."

"Booth, look. I understand. I would have done the same thing." Cullen gave him a grim smile. "Luckily Dr. Brennan was there."

Booth nodded. "Thanks." He looked around. "Where is she, anyway?" He turned and walked to the ambulance that was still parked in the alley. "Where is Dr. Brennan?"

The paramedic looked up. "She left. She refused to go to the hospital, so we just wrapped her wrist. Then she left."

"Great." Booth sighed and turned away. He should have known. She was trying to avoid him. Not this time, he thought. He walked to the SUV, opened the door, and got in. He sat a minute, trying to fight the fatigue that threatened to take over. He could sleep later. Right now he had to talk to Bones.

He was about to start the car when his phone rang. He was tempted to throw the thing out the window, but he answered. "Booth"

"Seeley, it's Rebecca."

Booth's pulse quickened. "Rebecca, what's wrong?! Is Parker okay?!"

"He's okay, he just keeps asking for you. I hate to ask, but..."

"I'll be right there."

BBB

"Daddy!" Parker ran to him, jumping in his arms before he even got in the door.

"Hey, buddy." Booth held him close, silently thanking God for saving his son.

Rebecca closed the door behind him. "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Daddy, is Dr. Bones okay?"

Booth walked over and sat down on the sofa, still holding Parker in his arms. It amazed him that after all Parker had been through, he was still worried about Bones. "Yeah, she's okay."

Parker looked up at him, his eyes questioning. "And the bad man? Did you put him in jail?"

Booth closed his eyes. He could still hear the shot, could still see Epps fall to the ground. "He won't hurt anyone again, Parker." He sat him down beside him.

"Daddy? That man scared me. I tried to be brave, like you, but I couldn't. I was still scared."

Booth's stomach tightened, imagining what he had gone through. "Parker, being brave doesn't mean that you're never scared."

Parker looked up at him, his big brown eyes so like his fathers. "It doesn't?"

"No. Being brave just means doing what's right, no matter how scared you are."

"But you're never scared, daddy."

Tears came to Booths' eyes. He pulled Parker back into his lap. "Parker, even I get scared sometimes. And I was never more afraid in my life than I was last night."

Parker reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around his father. "I love you, daddy!"

Booth hugged back, breathing in the scent of his son. "I love you too, Parker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! What you've been waiting for! Fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

The knock on the door startled Brennan from a troubled sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had fallen asleep on her sofa, and late afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows. She sat up, shaking her head to clear it.

"Bones, open up! I know you're in there!" Booth knocked on the door again. He hoped she hurried up. He was fading fast, running on virtually no sleep in two days, but he wasn't leaving until he talked to her. "Bones!" He raised his hand to knock again, but before he could, the door opened. Her auburn hair was tousled from sleep, her clothes rumpled, and her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, but he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Bones, are you okay?" He looked down at the bandage on her wrist, and anger flooded through him. "He hurt you."

"Booth, I'm fine." She moved back and he walked through the door, never taking his eyes off of her. "How bad?"

"I told you, I'm fine." She shut the door. "Look, Booth, I..."

"Bones, what in the hell were you thinking?!" He raked his fingers through his hair, and started pacing.

The sharpness of his words shocked her. She knew he would be angry, but not like this. "I did what I had to do."

"You should have told me!" He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "I would have figured something out, some other way without..."

"There wasn't any other way!" She heard how harsh her words sounded, and her voice softened. "He's your son, Booth. I'm just..."

"There's nothing 'just' about you, Temperance. You have to know that." He reached out, caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I realized what you were doing?"

He face tingled where his fingers had touched her. "Booth... I didn't have a choice. He had your son. I know how much you love him, how important he is to you.."

"And you're not?!" He took hold of her arms and forced her to look at him. "Don't you know what you mean to me? Do you really think I would ask you to trade your life for Parker's?"

"I did what I had to do, Booth." Her voice grew soft. "You would have done it for me."

"We're not talking about me!"

"Maybe we should be!" She was starting to get angry. "You can risk your life for me, but I'm not allowed to do the same?!"

Booth stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Is that your alpha male tendencies asserting itself?! You talk about what I mean to you, what about what you mean to me? You're the only person in my life who hasn't left me, who has never let me down!" She didn't realize that tears had started to form in her eyes. "You've done so much for me, more than anyone!"

"Temperance."

"You helped me find out what happened to my mother. You reunited me with my brother, and helped me find my father."

"Temperance..."

You risked your job for me, not once, but twice, once in New Orleans, and then when you let my father go!"

He moved closer to her, saying her name once more. "Temperance!"

She went on, seeming not to hear. "So don't think for one minute that you..."

Her words were cut off as he pulled her into his arms, and brought his lips to hers. Heat flooded through her, and she forgot everything except the feel of his lips, his touch. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his body, running her hands down his back.

Booth brought his hands up to cup her face, and gently pulled back to look at her.

Brennan opened her eyes slowly. Why was he stopping?

Booth smiled at the confusion in her eyes. "Are you finished, or are you going to yell at me some more?"

Brennan didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She just wanted him to kiss her again. "I don't..." What was he saying? "What?" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. What had she been saying? Wait, that's right. She was angry at him. "Booth..." She stopped. "Wait. Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Kiss you?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Why? Didn't you like it?" He couldn't resist teasing her, knowing how much he had thrown her.

"No, I..." She stopped and turned away, embarrasment turning her cheeks pink. "Look Booth, I'm kind of tired, and if you..."

He reached out and took her arm, pulling her back to face him. "Temperance." He sat down on the sofa, pulling her down to sit beside him. He took her hands in his. "What you did was stupid, reckless, dangerous,..."

Anger filled her, and she tried to pull her hands away. "Booth..."

"...and the most selfless, caring, wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me." She looked into his eyes, and the anger melted away. "And you scared the hell out of me, because I realized..." He paused.

"What?" she whispered. "What did you realize?"

"That I can't lose you. That, besides Parker, you mean everything to me." He pulled her closer. "That I love you, and I couldn't let you go without telling you."

Brennan looked into his eyes, and saw the truth in his words. This is what she had been waiting for, searching for, all her life. She just hadn't known it until now. This man before her meant everything to her. He was the reason for everything she did, every decision she made. He was the reason she stayed, the reason she hadn't gone away with Sully. Not her job, not her friends, though they were important to her also. It was Booth, who could always make her smile in the worst situations, who always knew exactly what to say or do. Who was always there to comfort her. And she knew, as she looked into his eyes, that he alone would never leave her.

"Temperance?" She wasn't saying anything, just staring at him, and he was starting to worry. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. Maybe it was too much all at once. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Oh, God, what had he done? He was ruining their partnership, their friendship. Maybe he could take it back. _Don't be stupid_! That was not something you could take back. Besides, he didn't want to take it back. He meant everything he had said. Although, now he was starting to panic. _Get hold of yourself, Booth!_

"Say something, Temperance. Please..."

She had so much she wanted to say, but she didn't know how. She was just so tired, and she knew if she tried to say anything, she would just mess it up. "Booth, I don't... I just, can't do this right now..." The tears came again, and he pulled her to him, putting his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. "Shh, it's okay." His hands rubbed circles on her back as he held her. She closed her eyes, content with the feeling of being in his arms. As her breathing evened, he smiled, looking down and placing a soft kiss on her head. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face, and let sleep finally claim him.

**Only one more chapter to go! You know what to do! Go on, click the button, you know you want to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here it is, what you've all (well most of you) have been waiting for! Thanks so much to everyone for their wonderful reviews, they really make my day! **

Booth felt her stir in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. 5:45 AM. No wonder he was starving. They had slept through the afternoon, and all night. He glanced down at the woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her. No matter how hungry he was, or how much he wanted to kiss her. Epps was dead, his son was safe, and he was holding the woman he loved in his arms. He was content. He didn't need anything else. He gently pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her against him.

Brennan sighed and opened her eyes, becoming instantly aware of his body next to hers. She didn't remember the last time she had felt this content. She lay there, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She gradually became aware of his hand, softly stroking her hair. She lifted her head off his chest, and looked up at him. He was looking down at her, and the emotions she saw in his eyes scared her. No one had ever looked at her, Temperance Brennan, that way. She wasn't sure that she deserved it.

"Good morning." Booth brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She sat up, pulling away from him reluctantly. She absently rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6 AM." He smiled at the surprise in her eyes.

"We slept 16 hours?!" She started to get up, wincing at the twinge of pain in her wrist. "We must have been tired. I don't know what I have as far as breakfast goes, but you can help yourself." She turned and looked down at him, sprawled out on the sofa, and she fought the desire to lie back down in his arms. She tore her gaze away from him, and started to walk towards the bedroom. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Booth stood and stretched, his muscles protesting the movement after being in one position for so long. He walked into the kitchen, opening cabinets until he found the coffee, then started hunting for something to make them for breakfast.

Brennan was greeted with delicious smells when she she emerged 20 minutes later. Apparently he had found something in her nearly bare cabinets.

Booth turned to see her, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, no shoes, and her hair was damp. She looked rested, relaxed, and sexy as hell. He turned back and flipped another pancake onto the plate, which was already full, and sat it down on the table. He flashed her a smile. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sit. I'll get the coffee."

"Booth, you don't have to wait on me."

"Of course I do." He pointed to her arm. You can't do much with just your left hand." He gave her a questioning look. "How did you manage to shower with one hand, anyway?"

She made her way to the table, and sat down. "Very carefully." Actually, it had been pretty difficult, and she had been tempted to ask for his help, but she thought that might not have been such a good idea. Although she had come up with quite a few scenerios... Stop it, Tempe! This is not the time to indulge in fantasy!

Booth set the coffee down in front her.

"So, is this another hidden side to you that I haven't seen yet?"

"What, that I can cook?" She nodded. "I've lived alone for a long time, Bones. I can't live on cereal and macaroni and cheese, can I?"

She smiled. "No, but I figured that was what Wong Fu's and the diner were for."

"Bones, Bones. I have many talents. In time, maybe you'll discover all of them."

Brennan felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. _Oh, boy. I am sooo in trouble!_ He was staring at her intently. She quickly dropped her eyes to her plate, and began eating. "Hey, these are really good!"

"Bones, I'm hurt! You sound surprised!" She laughed. It felt so good to see her laugh. She hadn't had much to laugh at these past few months. Except when she had been with Sully. But he didn't want to think about that. He had missed her when she had been with Sully, more than he cared to admit. Now he was gone, and while he missed his friend, he was glad that it was just the two of them again.

They finished eating, bickering lightly back and forth in the comfortable way that they had.

Booth stood and took his plate to the sink. He turned and reached for hers, and she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, and she rose from her chair. "Booth."

"So, is this where you tell me that everything I said to you yesterday was a reaction to the situation, and that it didn't mean anything? Because if it is, you might as well save your breath."

"No. I don't think that."

"You don't?" He looked at her closely. "Okay, where is Bones, and what did you do with her?" She looked at him strangely. "It's just an expression Bones. It really doesn't sound like you. You always try to rationalize everything, and..."

"Actually, rationally, this kind of makes sense."

"What?!" Booth was totally stunned. She wasn't going to fight this? He thought she would have come up with all sorts of reasons why they shouldn't be together.

"Well, what I mean is, we do get along, I mean most of the time. And we're together almost every day. And, well, we are attracted to each other..." He was standing there, staring at her, with a look of pure disbelief on his face. "Booth, I..., well, I want..." She stopped. If she didn't stop talking, she was going to get herself into trouble. "Oh, what the hell!"

Booth was still trying to make sense of what she was saying, when she closed the distance between them. She put her arms around him, pulling his face down to meet hers, and kissed him. Passion flooded through him, and he brought his arms around her, running his hands up her back, and running his fingers through her hair.

His kiss was lighting a fire within her. She moaned and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss briefly. "Temperance" he whispered. He planted soft kisses down her neck, and she shivered. She reached up and brought his lips back to hers. "I should...probably...go." Each word was followed by a kiss.

"Yes" she agreed, even as she pulled him toward the bedroom. He didn't resist, just allowed himself to be led by her. Her hands slid under his shirt, and her touch sent his pulse racing. Booth pulled back, realizing what they were doing. "Temperance, wait."

She slowly opened her eyes, and tried to catch her breath. "Booth?"

"I don't want this to be about..."

She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I love you, Booth. That's what it's about. It's not about needing a release, or not wanting to be alone. I love you." She kissed him. "You're the reason. The reason I didn't leave with Sully. The reason that I look forward to life outside of the lab. The reason that I willingly switched places with Parker." She kissed him again. "And I was wrong. It's not rational, and it's not logical. But I think... I think that's why it's so right."

Booth slowly took his hands and cupped her face. "I love you, Temperance." He kissed her softly, then with more passion. He laid her down on the bed and lost himself in loving her.

BBB

Brennan lay in his arms, listening to the rain tapping on the window. She felt as if she could stay here forever. Booth gently stroked her arm, and he heard her sigh with contentment.

"Temperance?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you" he whispered.

She turned her head and looked at him questioningly. "For what?"

"For being you. For giving us a chance." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "For what you did for Parker. And for stopping me."

"Booth..."

"You knew I would never be able to live with myself if I killed Epps in cold blood."

"You ended up killing him anyway."

"Yeah. But only because I had to. Not for revenge, not in a fit of anger and hatred." He leaned down and kissed her. "You're my reason too, you know. The reason for everything I do."

She lay her head back down on his chest. "I love you, Booth" she whispered.

"I love you too, Temperance." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. It wouldn't be easy, life with her was anything but easy. But that was what made it so right. "We'll make it work." He hadn't realized he had said the words out loud.

"Yes. We will." She closed her eyes, and let the rain lull her into sleep.

The end.

**Okay, one more time! Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
